New Girl
by bexparks
Summary: Everybody in this story is NORMAL. T for saftey
1. Intro

**A/N: Okay this is my new multi-chapter story. I really love all the normal life stories so this is my version of all the stories where everybody is normal. I am going to try really, really hard with this one to update at least once a week. I hope you guys like it. Comment to tell me if you like me posting what they are wearing because I really like that when I read stories. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story unless I make some up later.**

Intro:

Cammie's POV

I heaved one last box into the back of the moving van. Finally! Me and my brother Grant, my sister Macey, and my mom had just finished loading the van. The movers were not very much help; they were sitting in the front of the car waiting for us to finish. Talk about bad service. Anyway, my family was moving to Roseville, Virginia. Right now we live in Richmond, Virginia **(does anybody know what Richmond Virginia is like I have never been but I'm wondering now) **I love Richmond, but my mom got a new job as the principal of the Gallagher Academy for young men and women so we had to move.

I turned around and saw my boyfriend, Josh standing there. "Hey," he said. "Oh, hi Josh." I said. I was planning to break up with him before I left, I had a feeling I wasn't going to be good with a long distance relationships, and honestly, Josh and I had been going out for a year and I think I liked it better when we were just friends. Besides I have a feeling Josh should really be with our good friend DeeDee.

"I really wish you could stay." He said. "Yeah me too, but before I go, I just wanted to say that I don't think that we should, you know, go out anymore. You know because I'm moving and everything and I think it would be easier if we were just friends." I said, my voice getting quieter, and quieter. "Yeah, I agree," He said. Thank the lord; I did not want this to be a sad breakup. "Okay then, I'll miss you a lot though." I said, leaning in to give him a hug. "Me too, bye Cammie." "Bye." I said, hopping into the front seat of our suburban. (**This is the link to Cammie's outfit for the move: ****.com/cammie_moving_outfit/set?id=18467031****)**

Macey and Grant were sitting in the back, Macey was touching up her make up, she had let me not wear any today because I hate to wear makeup and I am always worried it's smearing. **(This is the link to Macey's outfit for the move: **.com/maceys_moving_outfit/set?id=18467322) Grant was rolling the football in his hands, he was really nervous about trying out for the Roseville football team, apparently they had some really good players, but he was hoping none of them play quarterback because that is what he plays. In case you were wondering, Grant, Macey, and me are fraternal triplets.

I have dirty blonde hair that goes 4 inches past my shoulders and blue/green eyes, Macey had dark brown hair to her shoulders and bright blue eyes, and Grant has blonde hair and green eyes. My mom has brown hair and blue eyes and my dad had blonde hair and blue eyes, but we all look completely different. In case you didn't notice I said had, because my dad died 1 year ago in the war. I still don't talk about it to anybody, not even Josh, DeeDee, Eva, and Mick, who are my best friends.

To be honest with you, I'm kind of the boring one in my family. Macey is gorgeous and according to my friends, Grant is really hot. I'm plainer and boring compared to them.

I pulled out my ipod and put it on shuffle. The song that came on was Solo by Iyaz, I leaned back in my chair and relaxed. I curled up into a ball in my chair and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

"Cammie, wake up!" I felt a violent shaking and opened my eyes. Macey was standing over me. "Come on, we're here!" she said. I slowly got up and climbed out of our car. Our house was big and white; I went up to the front door and walked inside. I went upstairs to try and find my room. We had already gotten somebody to paint the walls and I had gotten mine painted light blue. I walked in and opened my mouth in awe, my room had a huge window on one of the walls, it looked out over some woods, and in the middle of the window there was a door to a balcony, I walked out on it and saw a girl my age sitting on a balcony in the house next door.

"Hey!" She said. She was gorgeous; she had cappuccino colored skin and long silky black hair, and vibrant hazel eyes. "I'm Bex." She said.

"Cool, I'm Cammie."

"Oh, you're the new girl, you're coming over to my house tonight for a cookout. We invited some other people too so you could meet people before school starts."

"Who else did you invite?" I asked.

"Just some of my friends: Liz, Eva, Tina, Zach, Jonas, Anna, and Seth. They're all really nice." She said.

"Okay, cool." I said.

"CAMMIE!" I heard Macey yell from inside.

"Sorry, gotta go, that's my sister. I'll see you tonight!" I told Bex.

"Okay, see you then." She replied. I walked into my room and saw Macey with a big pile of hangars in one hand and 6 boxes next to her. The only thing in my room was my dresser and my closed door was open and it had DIVIDERS in it, and one of those hanging shoe holder things in it.

"Macey, this could be considered, over the top." I said. "I don't think you need to put your clothes in my room too, that means you have too many clothes."

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, these are for you." She said, while shaking her head.

"What?" I said.

"I took the liberty of buying you some new clothes and throwing out your old ones." She said.

"WHAT? How much money did you spend on this?" I asked

"Calm down, Remember, I work for that big clothes store? Well they own a lot of stores and I got a 50% discount, It wasn't that bad. Besides mom agrees that you needed new clothes."

"Uggh, so all of my old clothes are gone?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I bought you a lot of jeans and sweatpants and stuff like that."

"I'm sure the jeans were under $100." I said sarcastically.

"No, I only bought you True Religion, and Sevens." She said sheepishly.

"Of Course you did." I said.

"Whatever I'm going to put all of these away and then I'm going to get you ready to go to the Baxter's." She said. I walked downstairs and looked around, Wow, the whole place was practically already set up. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, I watched some random shows for an hour, until it was 3:00 and then Macey called me upstairs.

I walked upstairs to my room and Macey pulled me into a chair, but then I heard a knock on my balcony door. I looked over to see Bex standing there. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, you should wear a swimsuit and bring a change of clothes because we have a pool, be there in 30 minutes."

"Okay! Sounds fun." I said. She shut the door and went back to her house. I walked back to Macey and she had a devilish grin on her face, and then I realized that all the swimsuits I currently owned had been bought by MACEY! Oh God, kill me.

Macey pulled me into the closet and started searching through the racks of clothes. She finally decided on a light blue and white-checkered bikini. "This is going to be so cute, it matches your eyes." She said.

I put the swimsuit on, and she was right, it was really cute. The light colors showed of my tan and the blue brought out my eyes. I put on a pair of tan rainbow flip-flops and sat down in the chair she had pushed me into before. I groaned when she pulled out a curling iron.

"Macey, there's no point, the curls will come out when my hair gets wet." I said.

"No there is a point because I bought this stuff where it holds your curls in water and they only come out when you wash your hair with shampoo and conditioner." She proceeded to curl my hair, but not so that it looked like I had fake curls, she just made my naturally wavy hair look, the only makeup she put on me was mascara (waterproof) and then she put on her favorite bikini, it is dark purple with one black palm tree on it, on the top. She had already straightened her hair, and put on her makeup.

For a change of clothes I brought a pair of jean shorts and a UNC soccer t-shirt. Macey brought a white sundress. We walked downstairs to get Grant. He was wearing a Billabong swimsuit and a Richmond High School t-shirt and a Yankees baseball hat. His change of clothes was a pair of black basketball shorts and a pair of basketball shoes. The shoes were these really cool ones Macey had seen at the mall and she had gotten them for him. They're Nike, and they are silver and black.

We walked over to Bex's house and knocked on the door. Bex came running up, "Come on, everyone's in the back at the pool." We followed her through her house into the back. When we got there everybody stopped what they were doing and walked over to talk to us. "Okay I'm just going to go through the list." Bex said. She started a really skinny girl, who had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, "This is Liz." She said. Liz waved shyly at me.

"This is Eva." She said pointing to a girl with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Eva smiled and said hey. "This is Tina." She said pointing to a girl with thick brown hair and green eyes. Tina smiled and said, "Is it true you used to go to our school undercover?"

"No….why?" I said.

"Just wondering." She said, sounding a little upset.

"Tina loves to gossip." Bex said. Next she pointed to a tiny girl with brown hair and green eyes. "This is Anna." Anna said hi is a high voice. Next she introduced the guys. She pointed to a guy with curly black hair and blue eyes. "This is Jonas," She said. Jonas did an awkward wave and I smiled back. "This Zach." She said pointing to guy with dark brown hair and piercing emerald eyes. Zach did a little half-nod thing and said hey. "And finally, this is Seth." She said, pointing to a muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Seth smiled and then looked over at Macey and waved. Macey just rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay, lets get in the pool!" Bex said. I went over and kicked off my flip-flops and the t-shirt I was wearing over my swimsuit, I saw Macey doing the same thing. Both of us waked over to the pool. I was about to jump in when I was Macey hesitating and dipping her foot in the pool. I grinned and pushed her into the pool, laughing. Then I jumped in after her. We both came up from under the water laughing. Everybody around us was looking at us. "Sorry!" I said. Suddenly Grant jumped into the pool with us. "Hey guys let's play sharks and menos," Bex said.

Everybody decided they wanted to play. The game went on for a while; finally it was only Zach left and I. But in the next round Zach got out so I won. What can I say; I'm just a fast swimmer. After that Bex came out and said we should all change and then we could play games and eat dinner. I went up to Bex's room with her and all of the other girls. "Hey Cammie," Tina said in her room.

"Yeah?" I said.

"There are some rumors going around that say Zach thinks you're hot." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Tina, did you make up that rumor?"

"Maybe, but he kept looking at you when we were at the pool."

"Whatever, I just broke up with my boyfriend today."

"Well, if he does like you, you should be careful…." Tina said.

"Why?" I asked.

It was Bex's turn to talk, "Well, don't get me wrong, Zach's really funny and a great friend, but he goes through girls fast, he's also the most popular guy at school so he doesn't really have to try to get girls to want to go out with him"

"Oh." I said

"Whatever, let's go outside." Bex said. We all walked back out to her back yard. Grant was already out there throwing the football with Zach, Jonas, and Seth. I sat down in the grass; we were just talking about random things. Then when it was 5:00 Tina, and Eva had to leave so it was just Me, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Seth. "Hey Cammie," I turned around to see Zach. "You play soccer right?" He asked. I did play soccer; I had been on the elite travel team in Richmond since I was 9.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"We're going to play a game, do you want to play?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I stood up and jogged over to where they were standing.

"Watch out, Cammie's been on her travel elite team since she was 9." Grant said. I glared at him and motioned for Bex to come over, I had the feeling Liz wasn't much of a sports person and Macey _doesn't do soccer. _"Okay, how about me and Bex versus you and Zach." I said to Grant.

"Okay, but just so you know we are going to dominate." Grant said. I rolled my eyes.

So basically Bex and me crushed them, 7-2. (**A/N in a lot of stories they have football scores being in the 100's and soccer scores being something like 20 points, but that doesn't actually happen, 7 goals is a ton of goals in soccer and 50 points is a lot of points in football.) **After the game ended, Grant, Macey, and I went home. We only had 1 week of summer left before school started, I was not very nervous. All of the people had been really nice today and I was pretty sure that it was going to be fine.

**A/N- Zammie in the next chapter! R&R**


End file.
